Good Things, Great Things, and All In Between
by treesofsilverleaves
Summary: Good things come on the way to great things. On Frankie's way to happiness, she finds love, friendship, and some, well, not-so-good things. But she is determined to get to the great things she set out for, what she was made for the day she was 'born'. UPDATE: Sorry guys, this story just isn't happening. Quite frankly, it's pretty terrible, and I'm not as into MH as I used to be.


_**Hello there.**_

_**Yes, hello. I'm here to tell you a story. It all started when…**_

_**Oh. Oh, yes. I should tell you what I'm telling the story about, shouldn't I? This is a story about how two people fell in love – my parents. This is not your regular "my parents fell in love" story – oh no, this is much different.**_

_**Sometimes, when I tell this story, I can still hear my Aunt Lagoona's voice as she relayed to me the tale of my parents. I remember… Whenever my parents went away for their anniversary, I would stay over Aunt Lagoona's house, and beg her to tell me the story – a story that had kept me enthralled for ages, no matter how boring it may be to anyone else. Because it was my family.**_

_**Sometimes Ula D (my Aunt Draculaura) would tell me the story too, and I'd sit there, wide eyed, listening to what I'd heard a thousand times already – but I was never bored. I never tired, never fell asleep, and after, I'd sit there, or lie awake in bed, thinking over the history of my family, my parents. And, in my teenage years, I would dream of finding love like that many a night.**_

_**But, ah, we should get on to the story itself. You see, it all started on one bright morning when my mother walked into her high school – Monster High…**_

"Ah!" Frankie Stein squealed as she ran up to her friends. Lagoona Blue and Draculaura looked at each other and shook their heads, being used to this from Frankie – but still wondering why she was squealing like that.

"Is something wrong?" Draculaura asked, concerned. In those days, she wasn't always a very good people-reader, and could mistake a squeal of happiness for a cry of sadness.

"Ula D, there's nothing wrong, brah." Lagoona observed, smiling slightly. "I think something's gone right for Frankie here."

"Yeah!" Frankie jumped up and down, ecstatic. "But you'll have to guess!"

"Uh…" Draculaura tapped her chin in thought. "Does it have something to do with school?"

"No way." Frankie dismissed the thought immediately. "I'm doing scary good in school, it can't get any better."

"Oh, is it…" Lagoona paused hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say. She shrugged. "I dunno brah, does it have to do with… Fashion?"

"Nah." Frankie waved a hand, tapping her foot impatiently. After a few more failed guesses, she gave up. Actually, it was more like she burst. "My parents are finally going to make me a boyfriend!"

Lagoona and Draculaura stared in shock for a few moments, before pouring out words of congratulations and questions for their friend.

"That's so fangtastic!" Draculaura cried, hugging Frankie. "When are they going to make him? When will he be ready to come to school? What will he look like?" She was about to go on when Lagoona interrupted her.

"Calm down, Ula." She said, pulling Draculaura off Frankie so she could hug the green girl herself. Pulling back to look at the girl's blue and green eyes, she stated, "That's scary cool, brah. I can see you're excited." They both giggled slightly, as everyone in the school could see that Frankie was way more than just excited.

"Sooooo? Are you going to answer my questions, or what?" Draculaura threw her hands up in the air impatiently. "C'mon!"

"Tomorrow, I don't know, and I don't know. In that order." Frankie replied, giggling again. All three girls grouped together and chatted until the bell rang. Haunt room started three minutes later, with Frankie too excited to pay attention. Throughout the whole morning, Frankie walked in a giddy daze. She thought about her soon-to-be-made boyfriend, and what he would be like.

Walking into the creepateria at lunch, she sat down at her regular table and stared dreamily into space. Lagoona sat down next to her, Draculaura on her other side, and Clawdeen Wolf sat across from her. Clawdeen turned confusedly to Draculaura and Lagoona, looking for an answer to her unasked question. Lagoona and Draculaura exchanged glances again, and explained everything to Clawdeen.

"She was way louder about it this morning." Draculaura observed.

Lagoona laughed and explained, "Frankie's 'rents are gonna make her a boyfriend."

Clawdeen was shocked, and her mouth opened wide. Her eyes were the size of saucers, and she exclaimed, "That's clawsome! When are they-"

Draculaura giggled slightly and interrupted, "I already asked. They're going to start making him tomorrow, she doesn't know when he'll be ready for school, and she doesn't know what he'll look like."

Frankie, still staring into space, caught sight of Deuce Gorgon walking past their table. She observed him walking up to Cleo de Nile, noting that he looked cuter than usual – or had she just never noticed? Either way, his snake hawk hissing, his sunglasses perched on his broad nose, he looked absolutely scary.

Lagoona caught Frankie staring and glanced in the same direction her friend was looking. Lagoona nudged Frankie's arm and whispered, "You're staring at Deuce."

"Huh?" Frankie sighed, still watching Deuce eat with Cleo. Her elbow slid down the table, and she rested her head in her arms, keeping her eyes on the snake-haired boy across the creepateria.

"You." Ladgoona whispered firmly, "Are. Staring. At Deuce." She grabbed Frankie's arm and pulled the green girl's head off the table. "C'mon brah. You can't be crushing on Deuce. He's with Cleo, and she'll flip out on you if you so much as talk to him without her around."

Frankie shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "I do not like Duece." She defended herself. But then she hesitated. "I mean, I don't like him like him. I mean, I'm not…"

"Yeah. I thought so." Said Clawdeen, having listened to the girls' whispered conversation. "I say you go for him ghoul."

"That's just because you hate Cleo." Draculaura argued, joining in. "I don't think Frankie should flirt with him, Cleo already doesn't like her, and her parents are going to make her a boyfriend tomorrow, remember?"

"She should tell her parents that she already likes someone!" Clawdeen stated fiercely. "Besides, I don't doubt she can get Deuce if she wanted."

"I don't like… I mean, I… Ah…" Frankie sighed frustratedly. She didn't know what she felt for Deuce anymore. She couldn't imagine what her boyfriend would look like, because all she'd seen in her mind was Deuce's snake hair and his perfect muscles. And her boyfriend's name? Couldn't think of one, the only thing in her head was how good "Deuce Gorgon" sounded next to "Frankie Stein".

Of course that meant she liked him. But he was with Cleo! She couldn't do that to another ghoul, no matter how much they disliked each other.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the creepateria. "I don't ever want to see you again!" Cleo screeched, standing up from her table and slapping Deuce across the face. Deuce sat there in shock, as his hand slowly came up to gingerly rest on his now red cheek.

"Well, there you go." Clawdeen whispered excitedly. "Go get 'im ghoulfriend!" Pulling Frankie up, she walked past Deuce's table, dragging the pour green girl, before pushing her towards where the gorgon sat, strutting happily towards the eye-scream machine to grab a frozen yogurt.

Frankie stumbled to a halt right behind where Deuce sat. A manster across from Deuce, the super popular demon, Daemon Tarantula, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her, before nodding. He seemed to be encouraging her. Frankie sighed. "Oh, alright, alright." She mumbled silently. Taking a deep breath, she tapped Deuce on the shoulder and questioned hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Frankie." Deuce murmured as he turned around. "I… I'm fine. Why don't you sit down?" He patted the seat next to him, and she had no choice but to do so.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"It's nothing." He muttered, glancing away before looking her full in the eyes. Frankie wished she could take his shades off, wished she could see his eyes.

"Nothing?" Clawd Wolf howled incredulously, "Nothing? Cleo does that all the time!" Turning to Frankie, he added, "This was just the first time she's done that in school. I just don't understand why he doesn't break it off – for good!"

"He'd never speak to her again if she didn't come crawling back to him all the time." Daemon stated quietly.

"Well, he needs to tell her it's over!" Clawd argued. At this, Deuce started to look very irritated and slightly embarrassed, and Frankie realized that they were right and that it _did_ happen a lot.

"Guys, I don't need you analyzing my love life!" Deuce snapped. Both Daemon and Clawd looked at him knowingly, and backed off.

"All right, dude, we'll stop." Clawd raised his hands in mock-surrender. Shaking his head, he went back to wolfing down his steak.

"Are you sure you're okay Deuce?" Frankie asked quietly. When Deuce nodded, she stood up. "Alright then, I'll be going…"

"Wait." Deuce's hand shot out to grab her arm. "Do you…" he started hesitantly. Gathering his courage, he continued. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Frankie smiled shyly, shocked and excited though she was on the inside. Deuce wanted to hang out with her? Unbelievable! "S-sure." She replied.

"Great. Uh, tomorrow at 8? I'll pick you up." He offered.

"Oh, okay." Frankie answered shyly. She glanced away, and happened to spot Clawdeen, Draculaura and Lagoona at the table, giggling and watching her. She blushed, and blurted, "I gotta go. Ehm, things to do!"

Then she bolted over to the table, grabbed her things, and ran straight out of the creepateria.

After the final bell rang and school was over, she left the coffin-shaped building and didn't stop until she was in the Fab. Once she'd stepped inside the doorway, she slammed and locked the door, sliding down to sit with her back leaned against it. It was unbelievable. Deuce wanted to hang out with her. Her, Frankie Stein, the new ghoul.

It was a dream come true.

That night, as Frankie lay in bed, she told herself she didn't have a crush on Deuce. Her parents were making him a boyfriend tomorrow, for scaring's sake! She'd begged and pleaded them for months, and they'd finally given in. Tomorrow, they'd start making a guy for her, the perfect match. She told herself she only wanted to be friends with the gorgeous manster.

She hoped that was the only time she'd ever lie to herself. `


End file.
